


Untold Words

by Karel_Stein_Adler



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karel_Stein_Adler/pseuds/Karel_Stein_Adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short interlude after Grimm 5x17 Inugami<br/>One possible way, how to solve Nick's & Adalind's cohabitating and mutual confidence problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold Words

**Author's Note:**

> How it could happend, but as story authors prefer tragic ending, it will probably be much different...

Untold words  
  
Short interlude after Grimm 5x17 Inugami  
  
  
  
Nick had problem. How to release Rosalee and Monroe from tunnel not telling Adalind about plan of mapping it without letting her know. Thankfully Adalind wished to tell him about her work interview. They moved together to Kelly's crib and by corner of eye Nick recognized Monroe and after a few second Rosalee 'evacuating' themselves from tunnel entry.  
  
"So, how was at your old law firm?" asked Nick.  
  
"Seems Harrison really wants me there," answered smiling Adalind. "There even will be no problem with Kelly in office."  
  
"Sounds good. What is him?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In your office were three Hexenbiester, that doesn't look like a coincidence. So I guess, most of staff, or at least of chief staff are wesen. Is he a Zauberbeast?"  
  
"No, a Lausenschlange," Adalind looked surprised. "Seems you are an detective, Nick.  
  
"  
Nick smiled: "Better do not tell him about my being a Grimm. It could cause problems to you or to Kelly."  
  
-You even cannot imagine HOW BIG problems,- thought Adalind, keeping a bit false smile on face.  
  
"Probably so," she agreed. "Can you wake me up tommorow sooner in morning, I have a lot to do before joining to work again?"  
  
"Sure," agreed Nick, kissed Adalind's face and fall asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
When Nick caressed Adalind's face, she discontentedly growled and for a second or so woged. She was a bit perplexed, Nick huged her and kissed her face:  
  
"Good morning, you asked me to wake you sooner. I'll go to prepare breakfast, you may use bathroom as first."  
  
When he turned to leave, Adalind snatched his arm with surprising strength, with wild look and evidently visible fear asked:  
  
"Did I woged?"  
  
"Yea, for a second," agreed Nick with calm and quiet voice. "Seems suppressor stopped working now."  
  
Seeing her frightened face, he kept her shoulders to fix her looking into his eyes.  
  
"A bit sooner," said Adalind. "When you were in Schwarzwald with Monroe, we were attacked by an Rosalee ex and after his woge I started act as Hexenbiest again. I was scared to say you, worried you can kill me or take Kelly from me."  
  
Nick hugged her and kept her for a few moments, until she stopped to quiver with fear. Then he again find eye contact with her.  
  
"You said, you love me, before I left to Schwarzwald," said Nick quietly. "Maybe I made a mistake not saying 'I love you too', as I was maybe a bit unsure, but, please trust me. I promised not to take Kelly from you nor kicking you away. And yes, I love you too. If I may wish something, try not to woge during sex, it could be not easy for both, you know, my dark black eyes as well as Hexenbiest look could ruin the atmosphere."  
  
Adalind looked at Nick with blue-eyed-consternation. Then smiled and palmed his arm. Nick felt strange but felicitous feeling. He remembered it from Henrietta, when she showed him, how easy is an Hexenbeast capable to manipulate him.  
  
-Well, cohabitating with an Hexenbiest is always double-edged,- thought Nick. -Good with bad in one casket.-  
  
"Are you really in a hurry to work?" asked Adalind unawares. "I think nobody called about another cold body," added and started carry down his T-shirt.  
  
Seeing Nick's dumbfounded face she started to laugh.  
  
"Breakfast will be later," said both simultaneously with a laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
When Nick left, Adalind sighed with relief.  
  
-Maybe it could work,- she earnestly wished.  
  
Before coming into whirligig of everything she needed to do and prepare, she decided to visit Rosalee in her 'Spice and Tea'. Monroe was also there, as seemed to be usual.  
  
"Nick knows," said after saying hallo.  
  
"You told him, great," smiled Rosalee.  
  
"Well, it was more complicated, I woged and it was impossible to keep denying."  
  
"So you are a Hexenbiest again," said Monroe with his usual tone of amused interest. "How did he accept it?"  
  
"Surprisingly better, than I expected. Maybe it could work. May I ask you for something Rosalee?"  
  
"Depends for what?"  
  
"Can you woge for Kelly, please?"  
  
"Sure," smiled Fuchsbau and woged.  
  
All three observed baby, who smiled and with attentive concern observed Rosalee's woge to Fuchsbau. Than Kelly looked for comparison at his cuddly-toy fox and smiled even wider.  
  
"He is able to recognize woge, but without Grimm's black eyes!" said Rosalee with astonisment. "What is he?"  
  
"Yea, that is a question I asked myself really often," answered Adalind. "And being honest, I have no idea at all."  
  
After some consecutive conversation Adalind leaved to continue with preparations. Later in afternoon Nick also found his way to 'Spice and Tea'.  
  
"Nick, Adalind was here," said Rosalee. "Seems you acted through well. You didn't tell her, that I informed you and she 'betrayed' herself. We tried to look into tunnel under your 'fome', but there is too much to be mapped in one short visit. And there is also an old dead body in tunnel. But there is another problem. When we wished to leave away, Adalind returned. Short after her coming she had an unexpected visit."  
  
"Whom?" asked Nick.  
  
"Eve!" said Monroe with vehemence. "And she IS somebody new, I believe. She warned Adalind, that Black Claw will try to recruit her and also, that if she harmed you, Eve will go after her, very probably to kill her."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Nick with total incomprehension.  
  
"I guess, she acted like a HW agent," said Rosalee. "She said to Adalind, Hexenbiester are valuable. But Grimms are, at least for HW, also valuable and it could be Eve's way to assure an safe home-harbor with Adalind and Kelly."  
  
Nick only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders…  
  
***  
  
Nobody of those three, nor Adalind knew in that moment, that Black Claw has in hands an hardly-to-beat triumph for 'game'…

**Author's Note:**

> As I use to write - English is not my first language.  
>   
> My private suspection for future epizodes is - in 'Berman, Rautbort and Associates' will be somebody, who cooperates with Black Claw and will help to kidnap Kelly to blackmail Adalind.


End file.
